Red String
by Ayaka Aoi
Summary: Aku berharap, ujung benang merah yang terikat di kelingkingku ini, juga melingkar di jari kelingkingmu. Dan kita bersama menghadapi dunia dengan sosok yang kita cinta. / Kisah Skye menghadapi Claire yang belum bisa move on dari Trent / Inspired by Akai Ito from KobuKuro / AU / OOC / All Skye's POV / Oneshot / RnR please?


Disclaimer: **Harvest Moon doesn't belong to me.**

**Ayaka Aoi** presents: **Red String**

Inspired by **Akai Ito** (Red String) – KobuKuro

Warning! **AU, OOC, typo(s).**

**All Skye's POV.**

* * *

Angin malam yang menerpa seluruh tubuhku terus saja mengusikku, menyusup pori-pori dan menusuk tulangku. Juga menggoyangkan dedaunan pohon sakura yang menguning, seakan membantunya untuk melepas diri dari dahannya, dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan semak-semak yang meremang disinari cahaya rembulan. Serangga malam tengah bernyanyi, masih terjaga, bergantian dengan penduduk Desa Forget-Me-Not yang mungkin hampir semuanya sudah terlelap.

Salah satu daun yang berwarna kecoklatan gugur, dan mendarat dengan sempurna di permukaan kolam Goddess, menciptakan riak-riak kecil yang berkejaran satu sama lainnya. Hingga gelombang yang tercipta tak lagi sama seperti awalnya, dan permukaan air itu menjadi tenang kembali, memantulkan wajah gadis berambut pirang yang meski samar-samar tertimpa sinar dewi malam, aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Rambut panjangnya lagi-lagi berayun, karena ulah usiknya tiupan angin musim gugur. Sebagian terjatuh begitu saja, sebagian menutupi dada dan ada yang terurai menutupi dahi, mendekati matanya yang bersinar. Iris _aquamarine_nya yang selalu berkata jujur meski aku tahu bibir merah merekahnya tidak akan pernah bohong, sekalipun, meski kepada orang sepertiku.

Gadis ini yang membuatku jatuh ke dalam sebuah perangkap, yang orang-orang namakan cinta. Dialah yang mengajarkanku untuk merasakan apa itu rindu, sayang, cemas, senang, dan berbagai rasa yang belum pernah kualami sebelumnya. Dan dia jugalah yang mengusikku di alam mimpiku, yang membuatku tak tenang walau hanya sehari saja tidak bertemu dengannya. Dia yang mengubah tujuanku yang setiap malam datang ke desa ini.

Dan sepengetahuanku, mereka menyebutnya jatuh cinta.

Aku tidak pernah merasakan dan mengalami ini sebelumnya, meskipun aku dikenal sebagai penjahat, dalam arti konotatif maupun denotatif. Penjahat cinta, siapapun wanita yang pernah bertemu denganku akan selalu luluh dengan rantaian kata-kata manis yang terlontar dari bibirku yang pucat.

Tapi kini sekarang, keadaan berbalik.

Aku merasakan spektrum-spektrum yang asing namun menghanyutkan, dan seperti candu yang selalu membuatku ingin mengulanginya lagi dan lagi. Juga merasakan radiasi yang terpancar darinya, yang merasuk hingga relung hati dan meracuni setiap kubik darah yang mengalir di tubuhku. Belum lagi debar jantung yang tak karuan selalu saja membuatku merasa aneh, baik saat aku ada di sisinya maupun tidak.

Pribadi yang memperlakukanku selayaknya manusia, yang jujur saja aku tak pernah mendapatkannya, membuatku selalu ingin berada di sampingnya, menghitung butir demi butir pasir dalam jam yang berjatuhan seiring berjalannya waktu. Menghembuskan napas yang terasa hangat saat bersamanya. Menikmati dinginnya malam hanya dengannya.

Dan aku beruntung bisa mendapatkannya, gadisku, kekasihku.

Tepat sejak musim semi tahun ini, tepatnya tanggal sembilan belas, aku sudah bisa menganggapnya seperti kekasih, orang-orang bilang seperti itu. Baru kali ini aku merasakan menggenggam dunia. Merasakan memilikimu.

Tak lupa kulingkari tanggal itu, tanggal sembilan belas yang sangat bermakna bagiku, di kalender lusuh yang tergantung di kamar tidurku, setidaknya aku menyebutnya demikian. Meski aku tahu, walaupun tanpa kalender itu, aku akan dan selalu ingat tanggal itu.

Tepat hari ini, hari jadi kami yang kedua bulan, di tempat yang sama.

Aku mencuri pandang dari sudut mataku, yang kutangkap irismu sedang melempar tatapannya jauh, entah kemana. Kelopak mata yang sesekali menutup karena helai rambut nakalmu mengganggu pandanganmu.

Entah mengapa, menginjak hari ke enam puluh, aku belum bisa mengerti banyak tentang dirimu. Banyak orang mengatakan tentang hal-hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, seperti bercumbu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, karena kaulah kasih pertamaku.

Malam ini. Tanggal sembilan belas di musim gugur. Aku senang sudah selama ini merasakan status sebagai kekasihmu.

"Claire, ingatkah kau hari apakah ini?" tanyaku lembut, dan entah mengapa wajahmu tiba-tiba terkejut. Apa suasana malam ini terlalu sunyi?

Kau menatapku dengan wajah yang tidak bisa kujelaskan, kemarahan yang ditutupi oleh segurat senyuman tipis yang dipaksakan.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahun mantan kekasihku."

Kalimat yang sangat singkat, yang mampu menusuk kedua telingaku hingga kedalam sukma. Kelopak mataku seperti kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang dirinya sendiri, aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan menarik napas panjang juga dalam, untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba datang menyerang, seperti sedang berada di ketinggian dengan tekanan yang besar. Tubuhku tak mampu bergerak, cengkraman yang tak terlihat telah mengunciku kuat-kuat. Apakah ini yang namanya cemburu? Ataukah yang mereka sebut sakit hati?

Ya, aku memang bukanlah apa-apa, jika dibandingkan dengan kekasihmu yang dahulu, yang berpendidikan, mapan, juga terpandang. Dokter muda di Kota Mineral, yang setiap Rabu rutin datang ke desa ini untuk menimba ilmu dari Dokter Hardy.

Trent.

Nama laki-laki itu, nama yang sudah tak jarang lagi aku dengar. Prestasinya membesarkan namanya, jika kulihat dari sudut pandangku. Entah, mungkin banyak hal darinya yang bisa membuat para wanita tunduk padanya, meski tanpa kata-kata manis yang memabukkan yang biasa kugunakan, dan tanpa senyum yang dengan mudahnya tergambar.

Tiga tahun, Claire menjalin ikatan dengannya. Hingga di awal tahun ini, pria berambut hitam legam itu berangkat ke Amerika karena mendapat undangan pendidikan, atau apalah itu, jika ingatanku tidak salah.

Tinggalah Claire. Hanya Claire. Sendirian. Yang biasa kulihat bekerja dengan riang tiba-tiba menjadi pemurung. Tidak ada lagi lantunan lagu yang biasa ia nyanyikan saat berada di kebunnya. Ataupun kidung yang biasa ia senandungkan saat ia mencari rebung di tiap celah Desa Forget-Me-Not.

Aku tahu, aku merasakan semua perbedaan itu. Karena aku mengamatinya, mengaguminya sejak lama. Sorot iris biru itu tak lagi ceria, terlebih di bulan pertama kepergian Trent.

Hingga aku menemuinya di sini, tepat di tempat ini. Terduduk di bibir kolam, tatap matanya jauh menerawang. Tak peduli gelapnya malam, dinginnya angin dan rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi kerak bumi. Dia sendiri—tidak, ada aku yang menatapnya iba. Dia tidak seharusnya sedih.

Dia adalah dewi yang seharusnya menyanyikan lagu-lagu bahagia, dikelilingi oleh kunang-kunang yang menari, menyinarinya.

Dan aku memberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya, sebelum tiba-tiba saja ia menangis dalam pelukanku.

Karena ia tak ingin sendiri, ucapnya lemah, dalam isak yang menyakitkan.

Aku luluh, dengan seluruh air matanya yang membasahi kemeja silverku. Air mata hangat yang seharusnya tidak tumpah secara sia-sia. Yang mengiris jiwaku secara perlahan. Yang menusuk perasaanku. Kurasakan denyut jantungnya yang berpadu dengan debar dadaku. Dingin kulit tubuhnya yang lebih dingin dari tumpahan air yang membasahi kami berdua.

Aku tahu aku akan selalu ada di sisinya, dan aku mengucapkannya. Semua. Semua yang kurasakan, yang kupendam selama ini.

Dan sejak hari itu, dia adalah kekasihku.

_Pyar_

Suara benda padat yang menabrak permukaan air menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Entah sudah berapa lama, aku tidak menyadarinya. Malam semakin larut, dan pikiranku sudah melayang entah kemana. Perasaanku kacau.

"Claire, sudah malam. Lebih baik kamu pulang, daripada kamu sakit dan tidak bisa bekerja esok hari. Biar kuantar."

Aku mencoba menguasai diri, meredam semua getaran emosi yang tercipta. Meskipun gemuruh dalam dadaku begitu kuat, aku harus menahan diri. Karena aku mencintainya.

Gadis beroverall biru jeans itu hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti ucapanku. Dan lagi, kulihat ia dengan sorot yang sama, sorot mata yang kutangkap dua bulan lalu.

* * *

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku yang terbuat dari kayu, di mana sarang laba-laba bertebaran bukan dalam jumlah yang sedikit. Beruntung tidak satupun dari mereka pernah menjatuhiku. Ya, terhitung sejak aku menempati tempat ini, yang tidak layak disebut rumah, aku tidak pernah sekalipun membersihkannya. Bukan keahlianku dalam bidang pekerjaan rumah.

Sejak kejadian sepuluh bulan yang lalu, _anniversary_ku dengan Claire yang ke dua bulan, aku merasakan kejanggalan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Meskipun aku sudah tahu bahwa Claire masih mencintai Trent sejak awal kami mengikat janji, tapi hubungan kami masih terus berjalan. Melewati hari demi sebagai sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang dalam jalinan asmara, walaupun hanya aku yang merasakan itu. Hati Claire belumlah milikku.

Setidaknya aku tahu selama kami masih bersama, akan selalu ada kesempatan untukku merebut hatinya.

Lagi dan lagi, tanpa ada sedikitpun respons dari Claire atas pertanyaanku, permintaanku, aku masih saja berusaha untuk menjaga ikatan ini. Hanya senyuman kosong dan,

"Maaf, aku masih terpikirkan tentang Trent," ucapnya lembut dan lirih,

"ah, tidak apa, karena aku akan ada di sini, _my sweetheart_, aku akan mengobati semua luka-lukamu, dan membawamu berkelana di antara bintang-bintang," kilahku dengan senyum palsu, menjaga agar air mata ini tidak tumpah. Berharap semua yang kukatakan akan menjadi kenyataan. Miris.

"Dan tidak apa kalau kamu masih belum bisa melupakan dia, pangeranmu ini akan selalu di sini, menanti, tidak peduli hingga esok hari, ataupun lima tahun lagi. Aku akan selalu di sini." Untaian kata-kata yang keluar tepat pada musim semi itu, musim semi yang lalu.

Di bawah langit yang menghitam, dan rintik hujan yang enggan menahan diri, aku mengikatkan ujung benang merah ini di jari kelingking lentik Claire.

Aku bersyukur benang itu belum—walaupun aku tidak rela jika harus—terputus. Kami masih bersama, dan akan selalu ada kesempatan untukku, mungkin.

"Kapanpun, dimanapun, aku akan selalu ada. Untukmu. Menunggumu."

* * *

_Gadis itu... dia..._

_"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kolam Goddess saja?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum simpul, rambut pirangnya yang terurai ikut bergerak seirama saat menengadah untuk menatap sosok di sampingnya. Iris birunya yang bercahaya, hal yang kuinginkan terjadi, hanya karenaku. Semburat merah muda tergambar jelas di pipinya yang bersemu._

_"Ya, apapun untukmu." Lelaki berambut cokelat itu meraih tangan sang gadis petani. Menggenggamnya, dan—_

"AAAAAH!"

Aku tersentak dan langsung bangkit dari posisiku.

Gadis itu... bukan, itu hanya mimpi.

Tenang, Skye, tenang. Itu bukan kenyataan.

Sejurus kemudian, terasa sesuatu yang menggelitik dalam diriku sendiri.

'Tapi bagaimana kalau mimpiku benar?'

'Apa aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi?'

'Bagaimana dengan aroma bunga dari rambutmu yang tidak dapat kucium lagi, kristal biru yang tidak dapat kupandang lagi?'

'Apa kesempatan ini akan benar-benar hilang?'

'Apa ruang imaginer tentang Trent-mu akan terganti bukan olehku?'

'Apa semua yang kulakukan selama ini akan percuma, sia-sia?'

'Apa detik demi detik yang terlewati saat kita bersama tidak ada satupun yang membekas dalam kalbumu?'

'Sedikitpun?'

Ahhhh... Dengan sangat berat aku menarik napas panjang dan dalam, dan kedua telapak tangan menutupi wajahku yang memanas. Pedih, mataku terasa sangat pedih.

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, memastikan jawaban apakah yang akan kudapat selama setahun belakangan ini. Cepat atau lambat, aku ingin tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah melodi terdengar dari telepon genggamku, menyelamatkanku dari lautan pikiran-pikiran tentangmu. Kuraih ponsel yang berwarna senada dengan rambutku. Silver menyala.

**Skye, bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?**

Pesan singkat dari Claire muncul di layar ponselku.

Claire. Kekasihku. Entah dia menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya atau tidak.

Aku memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaanmu. Berharap semoga ini pertanda baik, aku mengatur napasku. Mengusap mataku yang lembab, hampir basah.

Tersenyumlah, Skye. Hari ini adalah hari jadi kami yang pertama. Setahun. Banyak hal dan momen yang kita lewatkan. Bersama. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk merayakannya, merayakan bahwa benang merah yang tipis ini belum terputus.

'Adakah aku dalam sukmanya?' pertanyaan itulah yang memenuhi pikiranku. Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang dia tahu. Dan aku hanyalah makhluk biasa, jauh dalam diri ini, hati kecilku selalu berharap Claire mencintaiku.

"Tak apa aku menjalani hidupku tanpa tujuan yang pasti, asal bersamamu, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Semoga, ujung benang merah yang terikat di kelingkingku ini, akan selalu melingkar di jari kelingkingmu. Dan kita bersama menghadapi dunia dengan sosok yang kita cinta," bisikku lirih, pada diriku sendiri.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca! ^_^

Hula! Menulis fiksi lagi setelah hiatus yang sebenernya belum selesai. Hanya 1759 kata.

Gomen ne, kalau fiksi ini terasa janggal. Sudah lama tidak menulis, kehilangan _sense_ alamiah sepertinya.

Ada beberapa fiksi lagi dalam _progress_. Akan segera di_publish_ kalau sudah selesai.

Berencana untuk di_repost_ di lain fandom. Sepertinya.

_At least, mind to review?_


End file.
